


Oops

by Bandslash_Trash



Category: The Who
Genre: Bandslash, M/M, Who slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandslash_Trash/pseuds/Bandslash_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing based on a prompt (AGAIN).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

They all sat round the breakfast table that morning, immersed in various levels of hangover and groggy stupor.  
"I've got to go pick up a new mic," Roger explained, standing up. Before he turned on his way out of the room, he leaned in close to Pete. "See you later," he murmured, leaving a quick peck near the corner of Pete's mouth. He almost wondered why Pete was sitting stock-still, not responding, until his half sleeping mind snapped to reality and the situation sank in. Everyone had seen.   
"Shit..." Roger thought as he straightened up. He fumbled for some sort of cover, looking around the room as if something in there might help him. The last shreds of hope in his mind told him that kissing Pete would look more normal if he just kissed everyone else.   
"Er...see you later too." He kissed John on the cheek. John glared at him, both annoyed and confused. At this point Pete had a smirk on and Keith was beginning to snicker. Roger felt his cheeks grow hot as he stepped closer to Keith.   
"Bye, Keith." He leaned in, interrupted when the other man grabbed his face with both hands. Keith, thinking it funny, pulled Roger into a kiss full on the lips and then shoved him away, yelling, "Bye, darling!" His laughter chased Roger out the door. Meanwhile, Pete addressed the table with a sarcastic air, wanting to seem as if he didn't know what came over Roger, and was trying to make light of the situation. However, there was a level of sincerity in his words.  
"I hope you all know he loves me best."


End file.
